


Learning To Share

by CorvusCorvidae



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:56:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4954252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorvusCorvidae/pseuds/CorvusCorvidae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Raven is baking chocolate chip cookies for Lexa, who is sick. Lexa can smell some of the batch that’s in the oven and gathers the strength to walk over to Raven in the kitchen. Lexa wraps their arms around Raven’s torso and leans forward to look at the cookies that Raven is putting chocolate chips on, but as soon as they do, Lexa sneezes.</p>
<p>Or, Raven's sweet gesture is ruined by her words, and Lexa opts to teach her a lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning To Share

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, anon, for the prompt. Hope you enjoy it.

 

Raven knew when she came home that her girlfriend was sick. There were dishes in the sink, clothes strewn across the couch, tissues piled up on the coffee table, and then taking a closer look at the couch, Raven found Lexa amongst the mass of pillows and blankets.

"What's up with you?" she asked, turning the television down low, and taking a seat on the coffee table in front of Lexa.

"I have a cold," Lexa mumbled, her voice thick and heavy, clogged, and looking so done, it was hard not to smile.

"I can see that," Raven replied, reaching out to hold Lexa's hand, and then thinking twice. "Can I get you anything? Tea? Hot milk? A hazmat suit?”

“If I had the energy, I’d hit you with this pillow.” Raven laughed, and then got up, stretching her arms above her head as she did so. “And tea, please.”

Heading back into the kitchen, Raven put the kettle on, and then began pulling out food for dinner. When she’d left the house that morning, Lexa had been getting ready for work, the place was immaculate. She had heard Lexa cough in the night, and from the way she kept rolling about in the bed, it had obviously been a rough sleep. Raven hadn’t anticipated her to be looking so ill, when seven hours ago she hadn’t looked bad at all.

One mug of tea in hand, Raven passed it over to Lexa, and then began to pry out if she wanted anything to eat. That was a no, thank you. Was she sure? Yes, she was. If she needed anything she was to give a shout. Shouting was maybe pushing it, but Lexa nodded anyway, and Raven went off to make herself food.

As Lexa was sick, Raven kept her distance for most of the night. She sat on the other couch, watching TV; she insisted Lexa remain seated and moved around after her, getting whatever she needed; and okay, maybe she went around wiping every surface or handle Lexa touched, but that was neither here nor there.

Lexa definitely would do the same, Raven knew that for a fact, so the guilt was assuaged. Or, at least it was until bedtime.

She’d busied herself cleaning up the place, putting the dishwasher on, making sure the doors were locked, and then settling down in the living room. Lexa had already taken herself off to bed, wrapped up in covers, hair mushed, and feeling sorry for herself. From the medication she was taking, she was no doubt sound asleep.

“Are you not coming to bed?” Or not.

Sitting up, Raven spun on the couch, and looked back to see Lexa leaning in the doorway, frowning. She had one chance to get this right.

“I was going to let you have the bed tonight, you know, so you can spread out, kick the covers off-” Raven began, trying to be as charming as possible.

“I’m sleeping alone so you don’t get sick,” Lexa said, unimpressed at having to sleep alone, and seeing right through everything Raven was saying.

“Aww, Lex, that’s so sweet of you to offer that up. If you insist. I shall sleep here,” Raven replied, grinning cheekily.

“Next time you’re sick, I’m making you sleep on the couch." Meh, Raven could live with that. Hell, she was sleeping on the couch even with Lexa being sick.

Lexa wandered back to bed, sighing deeply, and oh, Raven knew that she was going to be paying for this one for a while.

Maybe she could make it up to her at some point, when she was less infectious.

*0*0*

Three days later, Lexa was still under the weather. She was practically vegetating in the apartment, and it was beginning to get pathetic. Her girlfriend didn’t do slouching around, she was always on the go; working, running, hiking, out and about here, there, and everywhere. But it was obvious with the heaviness still in her chest, and the crackly voice, Lexa wasn’t going to be doing any of that any time soon.

Given that she was still sick, and looking more and more miserable with each passing day, Raven thought she would do something for her girlfriend. Typically sex was Raven's go to, but as that was off the table pending Lexa's cold, she needed to do something else.

That meant getting out the mixing bowl, spatula, and ingredients for cookies. Maybe a different type of sweetness would make Lexa feel better.

Baking wasn't rocket science, following a recipe was easy, and this wasn’t Raven’s first rodeo. College had meant a lot of nights mixing up concoctions to satisfy the drunken hunger. So baking with all her faculties was actually a nice change.

"What smells good?" Lexa asked, her throat sounding sore just from speaking, and her footsteps padding closer.

"Aside from me?" Raven replied, shooting a grin over her shoulder. "I'm baking you cookies." Lexa’s eyes lit up as she moved closer, leaning next to Raven at the counter.

"I love you, you know that right?" she murmured, smiling.

"Yep!" Raven chimed, putting the final touches on the cookies about to go in the oven next. "Yours are almost done." She pointed to the light on inside the oven, and Lexa grinned, wrapping her arms around Raven's waist, leaning her chin on Raven's shoulder. She was just content to watch her girlfriend work.

Only when Raven needed to get more chocolate chips from the cupboard, wanting to add a few more to the tops, did Lexa disentangle herself from her. She was admiring Raven’s handiwork, when Lexa felt her body begin to breathe in sharply. Once, twice, and before she could get her hand over her face, she sneezed.

"No!" Raven called, looking on in despair from across the kitchen. "My cookies!" Letting out a deep sigh, Raven came over to stand next to Lexa.

"I'm so sorry, I did not mean to," she rushed, her voice breaking, and then going into a bit of a ragged cough. Hacking. It was more like hacking.

Only when Lexa had her breathing back under control, a glass of water in hand, did Raven address the situation at hand.

"You know what, it's fine," Raven said, shaking her head, brushing the disappointment off. "That just means this batch is yours, and mine are just about to come out the oven."

"Wait, I can have one of yours, though, right? You'll share?" Lexa asked, as if realising that she’d inadvertently sacrificed her own cookies for the ones that had yet to have been baked.  

"Lex, you just sneezed and coughed all over mine, hence why I get the non infected ones coming out the oven. It’s only fair." It really was.

"You're not even going to give me one?" Lexa asked again, sounding hopeful. Shame.

"Nope.”

“What? Why?” There was a slight whine to her voice now, and Raven watched on, amused.

“Patience is a virtue,” she said, shrugging. “Think of this as a lesson! A lesson in patience.”

“Is that right?” Lexa asked, crossing her arms,

“Look, you could have had all the freshly baked cookies by now if you hadn’t coughed and sneezed all over them.”

“I didn’t mean to. It was an accident. Plus, it wasn't all over them.” Her hand had actually managed to form some kind of defence.

“And I don’t mean to do this, Lex, but it’s only fair. You’ll just have to wait.” And with that, Raven opened the oven, removing her batch of cookies, grinning the whole time, and put them out on the counter.

She wasn’t a total ass; she did put Lexa’s in the oven, and she did set the timer. That was about it, though. She then opted to bundle her cookies onto a plate and go back next door to enjoy them in front of the TV.

Her girlfriend could only watch on, unimpressed.

Nothing new, then.

*0*0*

By the end of the week, Lexa was back to normal. The cough had gone away, the sneezing had stopped, and low and behold, Raven decided to return to their bed. Her fear of becoming sick dwindled each day, until she was content to go back to how things were before.

Only, Lexa had other plans.

Lexa knew exactly what Raven had in mind the second she came home that night, her eyes aglow with warmth and want and oh, her she was so predictable. Not that this was a bad thing, it actually worked to Lexa’s advantage.

She went along with Raven’s lingering touches, with her attentiveness, and when Lexa was flat on her back, Raven kissing down her neck, working to remove her top, did she finally take back the control.

“Wait,” Lexa said, pulling Raven’s attention, who sat up, licking her bruising lips.

“What? What’s wrong?” Her voice was close to being breathless, and Lexa fought the smirk at how this was going to go.

“I think...I think we need to stop. To take a step back.” Raven’s frown grew with each word, lost in confusion of where this was coming from. Before she got the wrong idea and thought she’d done something wrong, Lexa ploughed on. “I just think waiting will be better.”

“Waiting? Why?” What were they waiting for? Raven had no clue.

“Patience is a virtue,” Lexa parroted, and the penny dropped, along with Raven’s face.

“No,” she whined, shaking her head. “That’s so unfair, Lex, come on, this is different-”

“Doesn’t feel different.”

“We’re seriously not going to have sex because you want to punish me for not sharing my cookies?” she asked, feeling like this was the most ridiculous thing to happen to her.

“If I wanted to punish you, I’d go about it another way.” That put heat in Raven’s cheeks, and she shot her girlfriend a glare. “So no, this isn’t a punishment. This is a lesson, isn’t that what you called it? A lesson in patience.” Lexa’s smirk shouldn’t have been so goddamn hot, and Raven huffed as she flopped onto the bed next to her.

“I’m so impressed right now,” Raven bitched, earning a laugh.

Planting a kiss on Raven’s cheek, running her hand through her hair, Lexa curled up into her girlfriend.

“Next time, you’ll share.”

Yes, yes she would.

*0*0*

 

 


End file.
